


étoile filante

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant jobs, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, French Dirty Talk, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hook-up with a happy ending, M/M, Messy, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing, taste testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: “You haven’t tried a single thing, Suga-chan. I’ll let you sample anything in the shop, you know.” The flirtation in his voice was clear, and Suga gave him his best disapproving teacher scowl, which just made him grin all the more.“I don’t have much of a sweet tooth, I’m afraid,” he challenged, and he saw Tendou’s eyes sparkle in response.“Oh, whatdoyou like then, Suuuga-san?” Tendou’s eyes had narrowed dangerously and he was close enough now that Sugawara worried that the other adults would pick up on the sparks flying between them. Still, the thrill of the whole situation was making him bold. He turned and looked directly up into Tendou’s face, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.“I prefer things spicy. The hotter, the better.”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	étoile filante

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Play Ball zine! Such a fantastic experience to be a part of. Thank you so much to all the mods and contributors! 
> 
> Big thanks to my friend [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel) for helping me beta and with all that dastardly French! They were a real life saver!
> 
> Extra thanks to my partner Caro for her amazing art collaboration! Check her out at her [twitter](https://twitter.com/carohaze) page!

_‘Désolé, nous sommes fermés’_ was written on the little sign in curling print, noting that the chocolate shop was closed. Sugawara took a shaky breath. He could still leave, pretend he was never considering something so wild, but he’d made it this far.

He hadn’t expected anything out of the ordinary from this school trip to Paris. He’d been invited to chaperone with the class of slightly older kids than those he usually taught and decided that it was an excellent opportunity to do some traveling. The children would be visiting the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, going on a castle tour, as well as visiting several gardens and other tourist hot spots. They were things he had always wanted to do, as well as experience the food firsthand. It seemed like the kind of cultured thing a man in his late twenties ought to do, especially a single school teacher whose life had felt terribly dull since graduating high school, already outshined by his underclassmen. So despite knowing almost no French, he’d agreed to the five-day trip. And like any young, single person visiting the city of romance, he’d had some fantasies that clung stubbornly to his lonely heart.

It had still been unexpected. The children had begged them to go into the little chocolate shop as they passed and the three exasperated adults had given in. Thankfully, the other two spoke French fairly well, and even more thankfully, the class was small, only ten students. He still had not been paying much attention when they had entered and the French greeting had rung out in a clear and lilting voice. It was funny how different a voice could sound after a handful of years and in a different language.

“Oh, Karasuno-san?” He turned, startled by the sudden Japanese and his old high school name, to meet a face he never thought he’d see again.

“G-guess Monster?” 

The man laughed, and it was clear: the guy standing before him in a sleek black apron, holding out a silver tray that children were plucking chocolates from, was none other than the Shiratorizawa middle blocker who had given him such a terrible time years ago, back when he was playing volleyball.

But he wasn’t the same. As they exchanged names once again, shaking hands, it was hard to believe that Tendou was the same gangly youth that had towered menacingly over him from across the net, his red hair splayed up like fire. Now, Tendou’s shocking red hair was shaved close to his head and his body had filled out to balance his lanky frame. He was still thin, but it was in a lithe, alley cat kind of way, the cut of his jaw dangerous with the grace of adulthood. His hand was so pleasantly large and warm around Suga’s more slender digits.

He couldn’t even remember most of their conversation now, awkward and flushed as he had been. He just remembered the sharp curve of Tendou’s smile when he had caught Sugawara staring at his pale forearms and long fingers, the way his gaze had flickered along Suga’s frame. As the children watched his associate explain the making of chocolate in heavily accented Japanese, Tendou sidled up to him with the tray, leaning a bit too close to whisper to him.

“You haven’t tried a single thing, Suga-chan. I’ll let you sample anything in the shop, you know.” The flirtation in his voice was clear, and Suga gave him his best disapproving teacher scowl, which just made him grin all the more.

“I don’t have much of a sweet tooth, I’m afraid,” he challenged, and he saw Tendou’s eyes sparkle in response.

“Oh, what _do_ you like then, Suuuga-san?” Tendou’s eyes had narrowed dangerously and he was close enough now that Sugawara worried that the other adults would pick up on the sparks flying between them. Still, the thrill of the whole situation was making him bold. He turned and looked directly up into Tendou’s face, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“I prefer things spicy. The hotter, the better.” 

Tendou’s eyes dropped straight to his lips, and there was a moment where Sugawara was afraid that the man would push him against the wall and ravish him right there, so hungry was his expression. Suga pushed away the tray that Tendou had been holding in front of him and called to one of the other chaperones, breaking away from the tense moment.

He avoided Tendou coyly for the rest of the visit, letting the children and other chaperones buy their chocolates and candies. As they were filtering out, he felt Tendou behind him, and wasn’t surprised as the last student exited, to feel a hot breath at his ear.

“Come back tonight after we close. I’ll give you a private tasting. I bet I can find something you like.” Tendou had pressed a finger to the nape of his neck, sliding it down his spine lightly and leaving a flush running across his face. He could feel how Tendou’s splayed fingers nearly spanned the width of the smallest part of his back, imagining that they could almost wrap all the way around his waist. He hadn’t responded, too worried his voice would give away how flustered he was.

He truly hoped that the proposal was as indecent as it had seemed. He’d thought of little else all day. He’d been diligent in preparing for anything, wanting to prove that he was no simple, innocent country boy. He had slipped away after the children had gone to bed— well within his rights as only one chaperone needed to stay at the hotel overnight.

He swallowed hard, staring at the doorknob now. It had seemed so sexy before, and he’d already cum once from working himself open for the metal plug that was now buried deep in him, imagining Tendou’s delight at finding it and then fucking the life out of him. That was what he wanted. But… what if he had misread the situation? What if this really was just a simple tasting?

His hand was on the doorknob before he could spiral further. He would be damned if he lived with the regret of missing this chance, in the Paris night, to the alluring smell of chocolate, to an old rival who made him half-hard with a single look.

“Je suis désolé, oh—” Only the back bank of lights were on in the small place, which hadn’t been visible from outside due to thick curtains that were drawn over the glass windows and door. Tendou had popped up from behind the little counter, halting mid-apology. The surprise barely touched his features before they settled into something more sultry. “I didn’t know if you would come.”

“I wouldn’t miss out on the chance to expand my palate.” He’d practiced that line in the mirror, felt like it was a good one, but it came out rather breathy and weak as he watched Tendou come around the counter. He looked at Sugawara like a predator sized up his prey, his black sweater loose at the collar to reveal all the long lines of his neck and collarbones. His sleeves were still rolled up, tight pants hugging his slim hips and classy dark boots still quiet against the tile floor. Without the apron and scarf from earlier, he looked every bit the devious and seductive fiend that he had hinted at earlier. It made Sugawara’s body feel hot just from his approach.

Tendou reached over his shoulder to flip the lock on the door, the several inches of height he had on Sugawara allowing him to gaze down on him with that hungry look. He clenched against the plug and it made his knees feel weak. Still, Tendou didn’t touch him, merely backed away and gestured, leading him toward one of the booths.

“Esteemed guest, may I call you Koushi? You can call me Satori, if you like. Wait here a moment, while I get your taster tray.” He left Suga standing awkwardly next to the last booth. He wondered if he should sit, but thought it best to wait for instruction, and simply leaned back against the cool stone table. He already felt exposed. He’d removed his undershirt, wearing only his dark blue button up, his own sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His slacks were feeling tight and he was afraid that soon his physical state would become terribly obvious. He tried to seem casual, but could feel himself sweat, even in the cool interior of the shop.

Tendou came back around the corner holding a covered silver tray and a little foldout table, which he flipped open and set the tray on, just to his side. He then untied a black cloth from the top of the silver lid and ran it between his long fingers looking pointedly at Sugawara. Was that… oh god… 

“The best and only way to truly appreciate the sense of taste is to deny oneself the sense of sight. With your permission, of course.” He held up the blindfold elegantly, his face a mask of propriety as Sugawara chewed his bottom lip. He had to be so red, but already this felt so delectably sinful, he’d worn a freaking plug for god’s sake! He nodded his head and Tendou slipped the cool, silky material over his eyes, hovering close as he tied it to the back of Suga’s head. He could feel Tendou’s body heat and all his other senses seemed to sharpen as his sight was drowned by the black cloth.

“Hmm, I would hate for your nice shirt to get anything on it. Perhaps if we just…” He felt warm fingers at the hollow of his throat as first and then a second button was opened on his shirt. He let out a shaky breath as fingertips brushed against his skin as his shirt collar was pressed open, imagining Tendou’s large hands against his more delicate frame. He felt Tendou bump his knee and only then realized that his legs were parted so that the taller man could easily fit one of his long legs between them if he wanted to.

“Do, uh, do you want me to sit?” Suga asked, trying to fill the quiet, as it had gone absolutely silent for a moment. His heart was pounding in his ears and he almost startled at the sound of metal on metal.

“You can sit on the table if you wish, but leaning on it is just fine. Probably better to avoid a mess.” That lilt to Tendou’s voice was so playful, so suggestive, despite the completely innocent things he was saying. “First I’ll have you try our base chocolate. It’s important you know the foundation before we start adding complexity. Open your mouth, please.”

It felt so embarrassing to open his mouth like this, but he did, and with a hum of pleasure from Tendou, he felt a medallion of chocolate placed on his tongue, the tips of Tendou’s fingers brushing his lips. Tendou then lifted his chin delicately to close his mouth around it. The taste of it was wonderful, dark and rich and not too sweet, a smooth texture that melted against his tongue. He truly didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but even he couldn’t deny the quality of the chocolate he had been fed.

“Mm, not bad, Satori-kun. You know, for candy.” He wished he could see Tendou’s face. He hoped he felt flustered too, wondered if he was getting nearly as much out of this as Suga was. The one thing he hadn’t expected from the blindfold is just how much it made him want to be _touched._ The air around him felt electrified, knowing how close Tendou was and no idea what he was doing. Was he looking at him? Staring at his lips, at his throat as it bobbed with nervousness. Did Tendou want to touch him?

“Bite,” Tendou said as he pressed something against Suga’s lips and he did, the flavor of fresh apple filling his mouth. “You know, when I first met you, I thought you were easy to read, Koushi. I’m glad my first impression wasn’t totally wrong.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he said, feeling flustered again as he swallowed the apple piece. Something smooth tapped against his lips again and he opened his mouth, letting Tendou place a sliver of chocolate into his mouth. This one burst with a heavy coffee flavor, that same rich flavor with the added bitterness of espresso. He barely stopped himself from humming at how good it was, but Tendou’s low chuckle said he was doing a poor job of hiding how much he liked it.

“All your little challenges and denials. Just bait around the hook, aren’t they, Koushi-kun? Even now, you’re trying not to respond, but I can tell. You liked that one very much. Many people say it is too harsh and bitter, but that just proves that you have a refined palate already. I like that.” Tendou’s words moved across him like velvet, as dark and luxurious as his chocolate.

“Do you remember what else you said to me during that game?”

“Bite.” Another piece of apple passed his lips, but Tendou said nothing more.

“You said you wanted to break my heart in two.”

“Did I? Well, I’ve always liked unraveling people. Now I have better methods. Open, please.” A small spoon pressed against his tongue, a thick and sticky candy on it. He closed his mouth around it, pulling it from the spoon. It tasted a bit like a cinnamon caramel, but the spice was strong. It was good.

“Mmm, that one was good. What was it?”

“I make a cinnamon cream truffle, a thin layer of this caramel with sweet cream inside a chocolate. The caramel is too much for most people because of how much cinnamon we use, but I thought you could handle it. To think, such a sweet face, yet a taste for such bitter, spicy things. I’m impressed, Koushi.” He was fed another bit of apple, wiping his sweating palms on his pants. He was ready for more. Not more sweets. More of Satori.

“What does the famous Guess Monster like, then?” He leaned forward, hoping to invade Tendou’s space a bit, tilting his face up sweetly.

“Oh, my sweet tooth is insatiable, Suga-chan.” The way he said it almost made Suga’s name sound like ‘sugar’ and it had his lips parting as he sucked in a breath. Smooth fingers moved against his jawline, drawing out another shaky breath as Tendou tapped his lower lip with his thumb. It was sticky as he slipped it into Sugawara’s mouth, rubbing against his tongue. The flavor burst with spicy ginger, cooled quickly by a smooth and creamy sweetness that carried a bit of a blueberry flavor. It was so good, but not as good as having Satori’s thumb at his mercy, his tongue teasing and stroking it as he gently sucked. He felt a leg press against his inner thigh, the brush of a hand against the outside of his leg as he sensed the other man move closer.

“Did you like that, Koushi-kun?” he whispered right against Suga’s ear, extracting his thumb to leave a wet trail of saliva down his chin. His tone was so even and light, but in a way that made Suga’s blood rush to his already-straining cock. At this point there would be no hiding his arousal.

“Yeah. I want more.” He almost felt a shiver go through Tendou. He gasped as those large hands grabbed his thighs and lifted him onto the table, his legs wrapping around Satori, and he felt that he wasn’t the only one so thoroughly enjoying this tasting. The new position had him sitting upright, leaned back slightly with hips flush with the other man’s, and Tendou placed a hand at the small of his back to help support him. Oh, he was so ready to be taken apart, yet no further contact proceeded.

“I made something special for you, Koushi. But it hasn’t had a chance to thicken. So you’ll have to be extra careful not to spill.” Now he could hear the anticipation in Satori’s voice and his thighs tightened around the chocolatier’s hips as he prepared for whatever was to come. He felt that apple press against his mouth and bit, only to find the brushing of lips at the edges of his bite. Tendou had held the apple in his mouth this time. And how he wanted to claim that devious mouth, so badly that he chased it but it was nowhere to be found.

“Patience, sweet thing,” Tendou teased, running his thumb along Suga’s bottom lip again. “Now open that pretty mouth for me again.” As if there was anything Sugawara could deny him now, shocked by the staggering effect of his words. He let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling forward as he panted. His hips rolled once against Satori, the stone table grinding the plug into him in a way that made him shake.

Chocolate drizzled into his mouth, down his chin, and onto his chest. What at first tasted only of the sweet dark chocolate soon warmed, heating against his tongue with a spice much stronger and hotter than the cinnamon had been. It was rough, but decadent, a combination of flavor he had never had before that had him licking his lips as he groaned.

His groan was cut short into a gasp as a smooth tongue moved against his chest where the chocolate had spattered. Tendou’s hot mouth sucked against his collarbone, teeth grazing teasingly. No sooner had it left, the cold causing his skin to rise in goosebumps, that he felt that wicked tongue against his chin, lapping up the rest of the spilled chocolate. He heard the spoon clatter to the floor as finally, finally Tendou claimed his mouth, tongue darting between his lips. It wasn’t as all-consuming as Suga had expected, a more measured tease, sliding and flicking against his own tongue and teeth. When he pulled back they were both panting, hot breaths forced into the space between them.

“Satori, enough with the chocolate. Please.” He reached for Satori’s belt, but the other man caught his hands.

“Haha, not yet, mon petit chou, I haven’t shown you the best part.” Tendou pushed him back so he lay flat against the table and he felt the button and zipper of his pants come undone quickly under Satori’s sure fingers. As he pulled down Sugawara’s pants and underwear, Suga held his breath, knowing that his secret was now revealed. A groan left Satori as he gripped Suga’s thigh hard, making him bite his lower lip.

“Oh, mon petit oiseau, tu me ravis.” His hand slid up the inside of Suga’s thigh to tap against the base of the plug, making him writhe as he felt his cock jump from the sudden stimulation.

“Ah, I, I don’t speak French, actually…” he huffed, and Satori chuckled low in response to his confession, running his hands far too lightly over Sugawara’s thighs.

“Then I suppose you’ll just have to guess…” He tried to respond but he felt his shirt buttons pop open the rest of the way and something viscous drizzled onto his chest, something cold, that made him squirm all the more. He felt Satori’s fingers drag through it, followed by his maddening tongue, fingers that soon pressed against his lips. The light, sweet cream had a mint taste to it that chilled the spice from the previous chocolate. As Satori’s tongue flicked against his nipple, he felt the chill of the mint and bucked his hips, his hands running through Satori’s soft buzzed hair.

Chilled kisses moved down his body, more words in alluring French falling from Satori’s lips before they met the base of his cock. Satori hitched one of his legs over his shoulder as his tongue teased down lower, prodding at the plug and his perineum with tantalizing little flicks. He sucked at the sensitive skin around Sugawara’s erogenous zones, finally pausing before licking a long, cool stripe from base to tip of his cock. Little pleading noises spilled from Suga’s mouth as he begged for Satori to take him properly.

What he could only guess was French filth fell from Satori’s mouth, until he finally wrapped his lips around Suga’s head. His tongue swirled around him as suction increased, and he felt him press against the base of the plug until the pleading became wordless moans. Just as Sugawara felt like he was reaching a tipping point, even with the unsatisfactory amount of stimulation, Satori pulled back. Sugawara ripped the blindfold from his face, feeling ferocious as he locked eyes with Satori, face flushed and looking lovely in combination with his crimson hair. As sure as he had seemed, Satori’s hands fumbled at his own belt as he chewed at his bottom lip. It was endearing and it made Suga feel suddenly much more in control.

“Satori,” he said as he reached forward, drawing those scarlet eyes back to him as he stopped Satori’s hands. There was a soft, almost nervous look to the man, and Suga cupped his face, meeting him halfway for a soft kiss, the sweet mint still lingering on his lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Suga-chan. I… I want to please you.” The sudden shift was so disarming, as if the mask Satori wore dissolved beneath Sugawara’s gaze. He lifted Satori’s sweater over his head, tossing it aside. He kissed him fervently, relishing the heat of his skin and the lovely freckles which dusted his shoulders and chest as his hands drifted down to the chocolatier’s belt. He pushed Satori’s pants down, wrapping a hand around his aching erection and making him moan into his mouth. He wanted him so badly he could taste it.

“Tell me what you want, Satori,” he whispered against his lips, and loved the way those red eyes fluttered shut.

“J’ai envie de toi. Just you, Koushi, I want you.” Sugawara leaned back and reached down, pulling the plug free and letting it fall to the booth seat. He wrapped his legs around Satori and pressed him close, making him shudder as their cocks rubbed together.

“I think we’ve whet our appetites enough, don’t you?” Sugawara said teasingly, running a finger through the remaining mint cream on his stomach before popping it into his mouth. Satori looked almost stricken for a moment, before he grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the silver tray, sliding it on and coating himself liberally while his other hand stroked Sugawara, slow and gentle. As he finally pressed against him, filling him just as he’d wanted, just as he’d been fantasizing about all day, Sugawara arched his back beautifully for him.

After all the teasing and tension, Satori felt like heaven sliding against him, warm and firm in a way the plug could never allow. He pushed Sugawara’s legs up, splaying him out as Satori’s hips rolled into him. Sugawara could tell he was trying to go slow, but it was a losing battle at the first firm slap of skin. As he began to lose himself, more French slipping from him in high, adoring tones this time, he readjusted his grip, holding tight to one of Sugawara’s thighs as the other gripped his hips. He yanked Sugawara to him, changing the angle just enough to really grind against his prostate and push desperate moans from his lips.

“Ah, Koushi, fuck, you feel so good. Better than I could have imagined.” Satori pawed up his chest and throat, finally slipping his fingers into Sugawara’s mouth. Sucking on his faintly sweet fingers only heightened Sugawara’s arousal and he reached down to grip his own cock, pumping in time with Satori’s thrusts. The build-up had already been coiling deliciously within him, but the extra friction against his cock had him sprinting toward the finish line. His cries grew in intensity around Satori’s fingers until his mouth hung open lewdly. He saw Satori’s gaze locked on where he pushed into him and rove slowly up his body to his face.

“Maintenant tu vas jouir pour moi,” Satori seemed to command, regaining his earlier presence, but Sugawara blinked at him, trying to focus as he rolled into Satori’s hard thrusts. Gripping Sugawara’s thighs harshly, Satori slammed into him faster. “Cum for me, Koushi. Cum on my cock so I can feel you.”

That was enough. With a strangled cry, Sugawara arched up off the table, adding to the sticky mess on his chest with his own release. He milked his own cock hard as Satori almost brutally took him in a frenzy of passion, finally throwing back his own head with a wrecked moan as he followed Sugawara over the edge and into bliss. Watching him cum was almost as satisfying as his own climax, his lean muscles flexing beautifully as his big hands clenched Sugawara’s waist hard enough to bruise.

Satori bent back over him, recapturing his mouth and kissing him passionately, hands gentle now against his throat and jawline. Suga could feel the smile against his lips. He whispered something else in French and Suga batted at him playfully.

“For the last time, I don’t know what you’re saying!” But he was melting like chocolate under the honeyed gaze of the man before him.

“Don’t worry about it. Stay here a moment, I’ll get us cleaned up.” He pulled out slowly and Sugawara hissed a little from the burn, but it was certainly well worth it. Satori darted into the back, returning with a warm, wet towel which he used to clean Sugawara of the mess they’d made of him. As they tugged on their clothes, giggling like high schoolers once again, Sugawara caught Satori looking at him with an unreadable expression. He’d wrapped the plug in napkins and shoved it deep in his pocket as he watched the chocolatier liberally spray down the table and booths they had occupied, cleaning them thoroughly. Sugawara sat at one of the little tables, and within a moment, Satori brought out two tiny cups filled with espresso.

“If I ever come back to France, I really must learn the language. It’s so beautiful. I like how you sound when you speak it.” He was feeling free with the compliments now that he had come down from the sex high. Satori leaned on one arm, his chin in his hand as he stared at Sugawara.

“How long are you staying?”

“Two more days.”

“Ah, c’est la vie.”

“I know what that one means.”

Satori reached out and took his hand, running his thumb over Suga’s knuckles. “You should come back tomorrow night.”

“Maybe. What did you say earlier?” Satori’s eyes sparkled in the dim evening lights and he brought Sugawara’s hand to his lips, pressing feather-light kisses across his skin.

“I said, ‘like a falling star’. You tore me apart with your beauty, Koushi, but soon you’ll disappear forever. I wish it weren’t the case.” Sugawara felt his heart constrict. This was far more romance than he had planned for and yet… it was Paris. Paris, in the night, was a place where lonely people were supposed to find love. And while he certainly didn’t feel that after just one wild night, there was a stirring as he looked at his old rival that could have been the beginnings of something.

“Maybe I will come back tomorrow. And maybe, I’ll leave you my phone number and my email. Maybe you can send me your spicy chocolates. Yeah?” 

Satori laughed and stood, coming around the table and leaning in to kiss him. “Hmm, I never would have guessed…”

A month later, school went on break. Sugawara flew back to Paris. Much to his surprise, he did end up learning French, though it took a few months. But after all, the best way to learn is immersion. And a live-in tutor who was, quite literally, the sweetest. And spiciest.


End file.
